Jupiter
Jupiter is the fifth planet in the solar system. It has appeared three times in the D.I.T. Literary Universe. Background Located just beyond the Asteroid Belt, Jupiter is the largest planet in the solar system. It was colonized at some point prior to 1780. By the coming of the 22nd century, Jupiter had become much more electronically advanced than Earth. For an undisclosed period of time, technologically advanced floating platforms had been built for its residents to dwell upon, and on it huge cities were erected. Colonists who chose to remain on the planet built farms, not only to sustain food but also to draw gas, which was abundant, through space. The gas was essential to their way of life, as its particles could be converted into liquid for drinking or energy for powering structures across the gas giant. Moons Jupiter has several large moons that human astronomers have studied and mapped. The largest, in order from innermost to outermost orbit around the planet, are:"Moons of Jupiter" on Wikipedia *Io — Noted for the unique presence of volcanoes. *Europa — Noted for its ice-covered surface. *Ganymede — Noted for being the largest of all Jupiter's moons. *Callisto *Illiun Students at Superhero School learned about Jupiter's moons in Astronomy class. They begun with learning the moons' names in their fourth year, then progressed to in-depth study of them in their eighth year, drawing pictures of them and writing long essays about their unique features. Appearances ''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat During the fifteenth century, George Sunrose allegedly traveled to Jupiter and brought back an incredibly overpowered power hat. Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? Throughout the Imperial Period, Jupiter's moon, Illiun, served as the location of the personal fortress of Dorphane Giles, the Enforcer's Citadel. It was ravaged during a duel there. Shields Jupiter was home to Gerekrigkit and Julie, and formerly Tom, Petunia, and the Debasers. The Life and Legends: The Gladiator In 1992, Roger Black became frustrated with a Foresight assignment that required him to produce an astrological forecast of the upcoming month. Ramona assigned her eighth-year Astronomy students an essay on Jupiter's moons in 1993. Hadeline read over and corrected her friends' essays, finding that Sean had mistakenly written that Callisto was Jupiter's largest moon and that Io wasn't the one with volcanoes, and that the Gladiator's essay claimed Europa was covered in mice, rather than ice. After sitting his Astronomy C.A.T. theory exam later that term, Roger wasn't sure he had correctly named all of Jupiter's moons, but he felt certain that he hadn't claimed there were mice living on any of them. The Life and Legends: Annabeth'' In 2010, while Annabeth Black and Alice Shinner were preparing for their final exam in Astronomy in the school library, Black studied a map of Jupiter to learn the names of its moons. D.I.T. Website After leaving into the woods out of being overwhelmed during the 2030 S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament campsite, Lindsay Kellerman and Sebiscuits came upon clearing filled with Klemms. Jena Kamen fell under the influence of their charming powers and claimed to have invented a skyfighter capable of reaching Jupiter in an effort to impress them. Trivia *Jupiter was named after the King of the Gods, whose Greek form was called Zeus. *Jupiter is the largest of the eight planets. References Category:Planets Category:The Super Babies locations Category:Before The SMSB locations Category:Shields locations